The Blood Dragon
by Hermisia Draco
Summary: A young girl passes out on a beach in present day and wakes up to find herself on the ship of the most handsome pirate captain to ever sail the seven seas.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own anything to do with the pirate movie. Samantha, her mother, and her friends are mine, though. This is my first pirate fan fic so please… let me know how I'm doing. I mostly write Harry Potter fan fics. Now… on with the story.

**THE BLOOD DRAGON**

**CHAPTER ONE**

A young girl sat in front of a mirror as she pulled her long straight blonde hair back into a ponytail. Two suitcases sat on her bed, clothes lazily thrown in.

"Sammi!" The young girl's mother called up from downstairs.

"Yes, Mom," she yelled back.

"Are you packed yet?"

The young girl, Samantha, rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mom."

"Then get down here or you'll miss your flight."

Sammi threw her brush into her purse, snapped her luggage closed, and headed out of her room. Her mom was waiting by the front door with the car keys in her hand. "Thanks for taking me to the airport."

"You're sure your friends are meeting you there?"

"Yes. Now, can we go?" Sammi's mom hugged her. Sammi backed away. "Mom, not now."

"You've never gone on vacation alone."

"Mom, I'm eighteen now. Please don't do this."

"I just can't believe how fast you've grown up." Sammi's mom dabbed at her eyes with a tissue then took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Now, let's get going. Oh, one more thing." She handed Sammi two gifts and a card. "Happy birthday, Honey."

"Oh, Mom…" Sammi opened the typical birthday card and inside was 700 dollars in spending money. Then she opened the first present. It was a new romance novel about pirates. Sammi and her mom shared a love for romance stories… Sammi more along the historical romance and mostly about pirates or ghosts.

She then opened the smaller present. Inside was a gold charm of a dragon clutching a sword. She pulled out the chain and her mom helped her put it on. "I know how much you love dragons and I happened to stumble upon this."

Sammi turned around and hugged her mom. "It's absolutely beautiful!"

"I just knew you would like it," her mom said. "Now, let's get going." The two picked up the suitcases and headed out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The plane landed a few hours later and after getting their luggage, Sammi and her friends headed out into the hot Caribbean sun. Sammi threw on her sunglasses and adjusted her eyes to the bright light. "Isn't this place beautiful?" her friend, Sylvia, exclaimed.

Sammi walked up to the brunette and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."

Sylvia placed her hands on her hips. "Sam, can you give your friends some credit? We just want to make your eighteenth birthday special."

"I am grateful. But why here?"

Sylvia put her arm around Sammi. "This island is always rockin'. Especially at night."

Syl, you know I'm not old enough for half these nighttime places."

"Don't worry… I am. Now, let's get to the hotel and hit that beach!"

Sammi rolled her eyes and followed Sylvia to the taxi that was waiting for them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sammi was the last to step into the hotel. The colors of pink coral and ocean blue were everywhere and it hurt her eyes. This place screamed tourist trap. Her friends Jillian and Dominique were sharing one room and her and Sylvia the other. Sammi was glad because Sylvia was her best friend. They headed for their rooms.

The room was done in green and blues with pictures of the ocean and white sandy beaches. It was just too much for Sammi as she put her bags on the bed farthest from the window. Sylvia laughed. "Why do you insist on that bed?"

"You know very well that I am not really fond of the beach. I'd rather be somewhere in the woods where there is no civilization around for miles."

Sylvia shook her head. "Come, Sammi. Get dressed. We are heading out to the beach… like it or not."

Sammi opened one suitcase and took out a blue bikini and a white wrap around skirt. She really didn't want the bikini but her mom insisted on buying it because it matched Sammi's eyes. She quickly dressed, put on her matching blue flip-flops, grabbed her new book, and headed out of the room. She met her friends on the beach and laid out her towel. She promised to join everyone in the water in a few minutes. When she was alone, Sammi opened her book and began to read. A few moments later, someone snatched the book from her hands. Sammi looked up to see Jillian. "What?"

"This is supposed to be a vacation… a time to relax," Jillian stated as she waved the book around.

Sammi stood up and grabbed her book. "Reading is relaxing to me… if you don't mind." She sat back down.

"Fine. Oh, we got you something to drink." Jillian handed her a glass.

"There's no alcohol in this I hope."

"No, of course not. We know you don't drink… or like to drink. It's a cola with a hint of coconut juice. It's an island favorite." Jillian smiled, hiding a smirk.

Sammi didn't sense anything was wrong and took the drink. "Thanks. Give me a few… I'll be down."

Jillian headed back to the others. "Did she take the drink?" Dominique asked.

"Yep. She has no idea that there's rum in it. We'll have her partying in no time."

Back on the beach, Sammi absent-mindedly drank the cola while she read her book. She was just coming to the part where the handsome pirate king was about to find a female stowaway when she nodded off to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sammi moaned as she felt a hand trying to shake her awake. She put a hand to her throbbing head. "Not now, Sylvia. My head is pounding."

"What have ye found?" a man's voice asked.

"A wee bonny poppet," another man replied. "And she's practically naked."

Sammi's eyes flew open and she saw two scraggily looking men. _Homeless?_ She thought. She stood up quickly. Then her surroundings started to spin. Her legs gave out and she started to fall. One of the men caught her around the waist. "Whoah, Poppet. You might hurt yerself."

Sammi, gaining her composure, wriggled free from his grasp and backed away. "Get your hands off me," she yelled.

"Or what?"

"I'll scream."

The men chuckled. "And who would be hearing ye?" Sammi looked around and was horrified to see the beach was empty. She looked behind her and the only thing she saw were trees. The hotel had somehow vanished.

Sammi turned back to the men. "What's going on? Where am I?" The men started to advance on her. "Stay away!" They kept coming, one with a rope in his hands. Terrified, Sammi backed away. She turned to run and went head first into a tree… knocking her unconscious.

"Well, Ragetti, you can put the rope away. We'll just carry her to the ship."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I hope there are people out there reading this. Remember, it's my first Pirate fan fiction so any response would be a big help.

Reminder: The pirates don't belong to me. Neither does Johnny Depp and I wish that were not true. LOL Sorry… now, on with the story.

Chapter Two

On Board the Black Pearl

Sammi groaned again as the throbbing in her head had somehow worsened. It was then she realized she was lying on a bed. She tentatively opened her eyes but with her huge migraine, even the soft light in the room was too much to bear. Sammi quickly closed her eyes and moaned. "What is going on?"

"Ah, yer up then?" a male voice drifted through the blackness in her mind.

"My head," was all Sammi could mutter.

"Bumped it back on land, Miss. Knocked yerself out." Sammi heard movement and a clinking of glass. She cautiously opened one eye and saw a glass sitting on a table next to her. "Here… drink this. Twill help yer head."

Sammi raised the glass to her lips and drank. As the liquid touched her tongue, she spat it back out. "Ugh! What was that?"

"Rum," the man said. "I smelled it on yer breath and thought it might help ye."

"I don't drink," she replied. Sammi looked towards the man and noticed that one of his eyes didn't look right. She quickly turned away because she was taught to never stare. "Um, where am I?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Ye be on board the Black Pearl."

"What is the Black Pearl?"

"Ye never heard of the Pearl?"

"Uh… no."

"Well, the Pearl be the fastest ship in any ocean."

"Ship? And may I ask what your name is?"

"Ragetti… at yer service."

Sammi put a hand on her head. "Ragetti, why am I on a ship?"

"Well… we couldn't leave ye marooned on that island in only yer… um… under britches," he stated, not looking at her.

"My what?" she asked in confusion.

"Ya heard me. The cap'n will be wantin' to see ya. There be something for ya ta wear in that closet." Ragetti quickly left the room and closed the door.

Sammi stood up and was immediately thrown back upon the bed by a rocking motion. "Am I really on a ship?" She thought to herself. Grabbing hold of any object available, she made her way over to the closet. When she opened the doors, all she saw were fancy old-looking dresses… with lots of lace. "No way. I am not wearing any of these. Besides… this is probably my birthday party. That would explain the pirate. My friends know I like pirates." Sammi tied her wrap around tighter and headed for the door. "As soon as I leave this room, they'll all yell surprise and we'll have fun."

Sammi left the room and to her surprise, she found herself standing on the deck of a very old and worn ship. Its sails were black and the Jolly Roger flapped in the wind. There were men everywhere: some were washing the deck and others were pulling ropes. "They went all out for this party. Where are they?" She thought. Sammi looked around but she couldn't spot any of her friends.

"Ah, there ye are," Ragetti said, then he quickly turned away. "Yer not dressed! Did they not fit?"

"I am not wearing any of those dresses. I'm fine with what I have on," Sammi replied.

"If that be the case, I hope yer carrying a weapon on you… thought I highly doubt it," came a deep male voice.

"All hands on deck!" yelled another and everyone stopped what they were doing and hurried into a line.

Sammi looked up towards the helm of the ship. There stood a man with long black hair: some in dreads and beans woven throughout. His dark eyes were lined in black. His outfit screamed pirate as he swaggered down the stairs. He walked over to the man who yelled and they held a hushed conversation.

"I must be dreaming," Sammi thought as she hugged herself against the chilly sea air. "Or I hit my head harder than I thought and I'm still out cold." The newest man sauntered over to her and stared. To Sammi it seemed as though he was leering at her… trying to size her up.

"She's but a wee thing," the man said after a while.

"Excuse me?" Sammi said.

"Ragetti."

"Aye, Sir?"

"Why is she not dressed? Didn't I say to make sure she was dressed?"

"She refuses, Sir."

"I see…" The man started back towards the helm. "As you were, mates."

Everyone went back to where they were, careful not to look at Sammi. She looked at the helm and saw him take a rope off the wheel and held on. Sammi looked back to Ragetti. "Who was that?" she asked.

"That be the captn."

"The captain of this ship?"

"Aye, Captn Jack Sparrow. The greatest captn to ever sail under the black flag."

"Ok. But I thought you said he wanted to see me."

"Aye. When he says so."

"Ragetti, take our newest charge back to her room," Jack said. "And this time, make sure she puts something on. I won't be held responsible for the actions of me men."

"Aye, aye, Sir." Ragetti started to walk away and Sammi had to nearly run to catch up. As they entered the room, Ragetti went right over to the closet.

"Ragetti, please look at me." The pirate just shook his head. "Ragetti… I'm scared."

This statement made him turn around. "Then put some clothes on."

"I don't know where I am. I don't know what has happened. And I don't know where my friends are." Sammi wrapped her arms around herself again, trying desperately not to cry.

Ragetti looked at her in sympathy. "Please, Miss… don't cry."

Sammi took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Am I safe?" She could hear him sigh and that made her even more scared.

Just then the door opened. "Ragetti, is the poppet ready?"

Sammi turned and saw the man that was with Ragetti back on the island. "Not yet, Pintel."

"Well… why not? The captn doesn't like to be kept waiting." Pintel grabbed a dress out of the closet and threw it at Ragetti. "Get her dressed or it'll be you wearin' it as ye swab the deck. Captn's orders." He leered at Sammi and walked out of the room.

"I must be dreaming," Sammi said aloud to herself. "This can't be happening."

Ragetti held out the dress to her. "Please, Miss. It's best not to upset the captn."

Sammi started to feel bad for this man as she took the dress from his trembling hands. She noticed his eye rolling around crazily and she looked away. She heard him leave the room and she sighed as the door closed. She slid the dress over her bikini and it fit perfectly. She laced up the front and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She looked like the women on the covers of her favorite romance novels. But years of aerobics meant she didn't have to wear a corset. Sammi found some shoes to match and smiled. "Now I know I'm dreaming," she thought. "Otherwise, nothing would fit."

But if she was dreaming, why didn't her pirate captain look like the books? He was unshaven, his clothes were worn, his hair was matted, and his breath smelled like alcohol. Pushing her hair behind her ears, she walked out of the room… preparing herself for the meeting.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Can't wait to see how the meeting with the sexiest pirate goes. Stay tuned. Sorry, there's no sex in this chapter. There may be a dream in the next… I'm not sure where my muse will go. Thanks for reading and please… respond.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed my story. Especially DownInAnEarlierRound, ohbugger 7, DriftQueen, and Aprilgirl. I also know that there have been 148 hits to this story and that made my day. I'm glad you all are liking the story so far and I will try to update as much as possible.

A/N: In this chapter, there is a very small… almost sex scene. There will be more sex in Chapter four but for now, I'm still really just setting up the storyline. So… enjoy this chapter and as always… please read and respond. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing here except Sammi. She's mine.

CHAPTER THREE

MEETING THE CAPTAIN

As Sammi left the room, she ran into the pirate known as Pintel. "So, ye finally decided to dress?"

"I… uh… I couldn't let Ragetti be punished."

"Takin' a likin' to ole Ragetti have ye?" Pintel asked with a yellowed smile.

"What? No! I mean… he's been nice to me…"

"Mmm… Well, follow me then." Sammi followed Pintel to a set of beautiful wooden doors. She tried looking into the room but the glass was too grimy. Pintel opened the door. "After you, M'Lady," he said with a sweeping gesture.

Sammi stepped into the room and was amazed at how beautiful and elaborate it was. By the window was a king size four-poster bed. The sheets were tossed to one side and were black and burgundy silk. On the opposite side was a huge oak desk with a chair on each side. Maps, papers, and charting instruments were scattered around on the top. A few dressers and tables were placed around the room as well.

"Just wait here. The cap'n will be in shortly." Sammi started to walk towards the desk when the ship swayed, making her falter a little. Pintel laughed. "Haven't found yer sea legs yet?"

Fuming, Sammi waited until he left… his laughter echoing in her head. When the door closed, she carefully resumed her walk and sat down on the nearest chair. Sitting and waiting brought her nerves into full speed. Her leg started to shake and her hands became sweaty. If this really were a dream, why would she be so nervous? But, if al this was real, how? She was beginning to think the captain would never show when she heard the door open. Sammi remained still… too afraid to turn around.

"Well, it's nice to see you dressed," Jack said. Sammi, not trusting her voice, merely nodded. She felt Jack close to her back. "It suits you, young missy," he breathed into her ear.

Sammi concentrated on controlling her breathing. He was too close. No guy had ever been that close to her… not even in high school. She was considered a wallflower, never really having a boyfriend. She would rather sit at home with a good book than party with her friends. So why should now be any different?

Jack swayed around his desk and sat in the opposite chair. He put his feet up on the desk and steepled his fingers under his chin. Sammi sat with her hands in her lap. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, each studying the other. At last, Jack spoke.

"What's your name?" Sammi didn't answer. She was too nervous to trust her voice. "Come, come, you must have a name?"

"Samantha," she squeaked out. "Samantha Rieger."

"Now there… that wasn't so bad," he said, smiling. "The only question left to be answered is how you came upon that little island. You can't be a native… yer skin be too pale. A wealthy landowner's daughter? Not likely, for you'd be wearing a touch more than what you were found in." Sammi saw Jack reach under his chair and pulled out a grimy-looking bottle. He took a swig then held out the bottle to her. Sammi shook her head. "A wench, perhaps? Nay… they too wear a bit more clothing." Jack laughed and almost dropped his bottle.

"I was on vacation with some of my friends. I passed out and when I woke up…" Sammi sighed and placed her head in her hands.

"Look, we're pulling into Tortuga in a few hours. Then we'll pay a little visit to someone I know and as quick as a wench can raise her skirts, we'll come about your little mystery. Savvy?" Sammi looked up in confusion. She never heard someone talk like he was talking. "That's a pretty little trinket 'round yer neck."

Sammi touched the dragon necklace. "My mom gave it to me."

"Ah. Ragetti!" he yelled.

Ragetti opened the door and stepped inside. "Aye, Cap'n?"

"Walk Miss Samantha back to her cabin. Make sure she's comfortable. I put you in charge seeing as you're the one that's found her. Now, off you go." Jack stood up and waved his hands in a "shooing" motion.

Ragetti offered his arm to Sammi and she stood, taking it gratefully. She needed a steady hand if she were to make it without stumbling. Ragetti walked her back to her room and over to a chair.

"Do ye need anythin'?" he asked.

"I am a little hungry and my mouth is dry," she responded quietly.

"I'll go and find ye somethin' ta eat, Miss."

He turned to leave when Sammi touched his arm. Ragetti looked at her. "Just… no rum."

Ragetti smiled sheepishly and left the room. A few minutes later, he was back with a tray of bread and fruit and a jug. Sammi eyed the jug suspiciously. "Tis only water, Miss."

"Thank you."

Ragetti watched as she devoured an apple and gulped water. She didn't realize how hungry she really was. "Will you be needin' anything else?" he asked. Sammi shook her head, not wanting to talk with her mouth full. "Then I'll be leavin' ye ta eat in peace. If ye be needin' anything, just yell for me."

Sammi swallowed some bread and smiled. "Thanks, Ragetti."

Ragetti looked at the ground then turned and walked out of the room. Sammi finished off the food and water, glad to finally be full and calm. She lie down on the bed and quickly fell asleep… lulled by the rocking of the ship.

Sammi had been sleeping for a while when someone opened her door. She was startled awake when it was slammed shut. Sammi sat up and saw a shadowy figure standing in the light of the fading sun. The smell of rum filled the room as the figure staggered forward. Sammi knew instantly who it was.

"Jack?" she whispered. The figure kept coming closer. "Captain?" Jack settled himself onto her bed. "What are you doing?"

Jack crawled on all fours and came face to face with Sammi. The sunset made his eyes burn like fire. He leaned into her neck. She felt his hot breath against her skin, sending shivers down her spine. He started to plant feather-like kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder as his hand caressed her thigh.

Sammi had never felt such sensations in her life. It felt wonderful but she was scared. "Jack… please stop. You're drunk."

Jack didn't listen. Instead, his hand started to move up her thigh. His kisses never ceased as he reached the seam of her bikini bottom. Sammi held back tears as she lay there. It was then she realized that his hand was trying to get to her most private of areas but in his drunken state was unable to find it. Just then, the door opened.

"Cap'n?" Ragetti interrupted.

"What?" Jack gritted his teeth and the light glinted off his gold.

"Tortuga is within sight, Sir. We'll be needin' ye up at the helm."

Jack stood up, almost fell back onto the bed, steadied himself, and then swaggered out of the room. Sammi released the breath she had been holding as the door closed. Ragetti walked over to her.

"Are ye alright, Miss?" He asked.

Sammi nodded yes. "He was drunk."

"Aye. Probably a little too much rum." Sammi stood up and hugged him. "What was that for?" he asked.

"You have been very kind to me."

"The Cap'n did put me in charge of ya."

"Ragetti… what's in Tortuga?"

"Nothin' you'd want ta see. We're only 'ere to get some supplies then we'll be off. Just stay 'ere and rest."

"Will you be getting off the ship?"

"If I'm lucky."

"And Jack?" she asked nervously.

"The cap'n always goes into Tortuga. Now… rest. We'll be leavin' tomorra." Ragetti walked towards the door then turned back to Sammi. "The Captn's a good man. He just don't know when ta say no to the drink." With that, he left her alone. Sammi looked out the window to see land. She wondered what sort of things happened in Tortuga.

A/N: Well… that's three. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry about Jack, but how can one be nice when you drink rum all the time? I love Jack but he'll get into more predicaments before the story is over. Again, please read and respond.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading this. The stats on my story are amazing. And thanks to HaLLoWeeNDoLL for reviewing. I feel that Jack is just a pirate who likes to drink and be with women. I don't see him settling down with one. Oh, and my story has taken a different route than I had originally planned. You'll see from this chapter.

Disclaimers: I own nothing except for Sammi and the new female pirate.

CHAPTER FOUR

TORTUGA

Sammi waited until she heard boots walk down the gangplank. Before then, she had rifled through the clothes in the closet and found a long-sleeved white shirt, a pair of brown pants, and boots. She braided her hair and put on a blue scarf that she had also found. She was determined to see what Tortuga was all about.

Sammi slowly left her room and onto the deck. A few men were scattered about, sleeping. She had to step over them until she came to the gangplank. Quietly, she walked down and onto the pier. What looked like an old city lay before her. Taking a deep breath, Sammi started towards the lights.

Soon, she came upon the town. Bright lights, loud music, and rowdy laughter could be heard everywhere. The men, smelling of liquor, stumbled down the streets. Women, wearing way too much makeup, walked with some of the men. Everywhere Sammi looked, all she could see were people drinking. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all," she thought.

Sammi came upon a tavern and decided to go in and sit for a while. What she saw inside was more than what she planned for. She quickly hid behind a pillar but occasionally turned to have a peek. She just couldn't stop watching.

Jack sat at a table in the corner drinking out of a bottle. Two women sat near… their hands all over him. Jack deeply kissed each one in turn, stopping every few moments to take a swig. One of the women sat down, straddling Jack's lap while he fondled the breast of the other.

Jack put his other hand on the head of the woman on his lap and gently pushed her under the table. Sammi couldn't see what was going on, due to the long tablecloth, but she knew by Jack's expression. Sammi knew she shouldn't be watching but she couldn't help it. She had never seen anyone have sex in public and it was strangely arousing.

Sammi started to back away when she hit something solid. "Watch where yer going, Lad," came a female voice. Sammi slowly turned to see a woman with long white blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore a white shirt, black pants, and black boots. A deep purple scarf was wrapped around her head. "Ye don't look like a lad."

"I'm not," Sammi replied.

"Like the show, did ye?" she asked, nodding her head in Jack's direction.

Sammi looked back to Jack. The woman was no longer under the table but instead was on his lap, bouncing up and down. The other woman was behind him, leaning over, and kissing him passionately. Sammi turned away, too embarrassed to watch.

"Now, ye wouldn't be a wee bit jealous of old Jack?" she asked.

"Do you know Jack?"

"Aye. I be knowin' the mangy dog and all of his strumpets."

"So, does he do that all the time?"

"Most of the time. He be havin' a wench in every port." She eyed Sammi suspiciously. "Why are ye asking so many questions about him if yer not jealous?"

"No… no reason." Sammi took another look and the scene was still going on. But this time, Jack's hand was going up a skirt. Sammi put her hand to her head. "I need some air." Sammi stumbled out of the tavern and leaned against a wall. The scene and the smell were too much and she threw up.

She slid down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest. She didn't like this place. She longed for her home, where everything was… normal. Just then, a pair of boots came into view. "What ye doin' off the ship?" Ragetti's voice drifted over the loud music.

"I wanted to see this place for myself," Sammi sniffed.

"I told ye ya wouldn't like it here."

"Who are those women with Jack?"

Ragetti looked into the tavern and smiled… but his smile faltered when he turned back to Sammi. "Don't ya worry about that, Miss. Let's get ye back to the Pearl."

Ragetti helped her to her feet. "But Ragetti… they're out in public!"

Ragetti held out his arms. "Welcome to Tortuga."

"I need some air. Would you walk with me along the docks?"

Ragetti ran a hand through his short, messy hair. "Um…"

"Please? Unless you'd rather go in there and have some fun.

"No… you… you want to walk with me?" he asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him back towards the water. She wanted to get as far away from the tavern as possible and Ragetti was the only one she trusted.

They walked along the docks, not speaking but enjoying each other's company. This time, it was Sammi that broke the silence. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Where do I start?"

"Well… how did you become a pirate?" Ragetti stopped walking and looked out into the ocean. Sammi could hear him sigh and wished she could take back the question. "I'm sorry. If it's too personal…"

"Me mum was a whore," he started.

"Ragetti! That's not a nice thing to say about your mom."

"What? No… she sold her body for money. It's the reason I don't know me dad. Well, when I was of age, me mum kicked me out. I mean, how can a whore get business with a charge hangin' around? So I went to the tavern and a pirate was recruiting for his ship. I figured… why not?"

Sammi looked at him and saw a smile form on his lips. She could tell he enjoyed being a pirate. "So… is that when you met Jack?"

"Nah, met Jack a few years later. The first ship I crewed was sunk by the Royal Navy."

"What happened?"

"Well… I was floatin' on some driftwood, thinking I'd be lost to Davy Jones, when a ship with black sails came outta nowhere. Next thing I knew, I was crewin' on the Pearl."

"So Jack saved you?"

"Aye. Best cap'n I've ever knew."

Sammi touched Ragetti's arm and smiled. She was really enjoying herself and his company. "Thanks for being so sweet." Sammi stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on his lips… shocking even herself for her boldness.

"Hey, Ragetti," yelled Pintel from the Pearl. "Get up here and help get the ship ready to shove off."

Ragetti sighed. "Better get back. Come on."

Sammi watched him head back towards the Pearl for a little and then followed. "What did I just do?" she thought, shaking her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it has taken soooo long to get this next chapter up. I think my muse was in a coma or something. LOL Anyway, I would like to thank everyone for reading and those that are reviewing. Especially: TheHipster, A Sparrow's Soul (who I hope will beta for me), and Down In An Earlier Round. You guys are awesome. And if I missed anyone, I'm truly sorry. Hope you enjoy.**

**A/N: Oh, the song part that I used came from the CD Rogue's Gallery. It's a song called Good Ship Venus. You should check out this CD. One of the producer's of the CD is Johnny Depp. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sammi, the female pirate, and Draven.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**They Be Shining Brighter Than The Sun Itself**

**Sammi tossed and turned with the movement of the ship. She kept dreaming about chasing after a wooden eye that would roll out of reach every time she got near. The first time this happened, she had decided to go for a walk. She was immediately told to hold fast in her room for a storm was on the horizon. That had been two days ago and she was fast becoming bored.**

"**If only I had something to do," she thought. "No CD player… no television…" Sammi, so infuriated, stood up and found that the ship was no longer rocking but gliding smoothly. "Maybe the storm is over," she mused.**

**Sammi carefully made her way to her door. She cautiously opened it and poked her head out. No one was around but the sounds of laughter and music floated from the main deck. Leaving the room, she started to walk away from the noise when someone grabbed her hand.**

**Startled, she turned around and saw a man with the biggest sideburns she'd ever seen. "Pardon me, Lass. I didn't mean to scare ye."**

"**It's ok," Sammi replied. "What's going on?" she asked, inclining her head toward the main deck.**

"**Ah… the storm has passed us. The crew be enjoying this fine night. Come… see the stars fer yerself. They be shining brighter than the sun itself."**

**Sammi smiled. "I would like that… Mr.?"**

"**Gibbs, me lady," he stated, holding out his arm.**

"**Ok, Gibbs. And please, my name is Samantha."**

**  
"Well… Samantha… allow me to escort you to the deck."**

**Sammi took his arm and smiled. "Lead the way."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**On deck, the words of an old sailors' song, drifted its way to Sammi's ears.**

**The captain's wife was Mabel**

_**And by God, was she able**_

_**To give the crew**_

_**Their daily screw**_

_**Upon the galley table.**_

_**The captain's daughter, Charlotte**_

_**Was born and bred a harlot**_

_**Her thighs at night**_

_**Were lily white**_

_**By morning they were scarlet**_

**Gibbs shifted a little when he noticed the slight blush creep up Sammi's face. "Sorry, Lass. We never really take women on board the Pearl… unless they're a pirate."**

**Sammi patted his arm. "It's fine. But I think I'll walk around by myself for a while. You know… let the ocean breeze clear my head. I've been cooped up for too long."**

**She walked to the bow of the ship and watched as the Pearl cut a path through the dark depths. She looked up. The stars were bright and coated the entire sky. Sammi had never seen so many stars at home. The thought of home brought a sensation to her heart and she lowered her head trying desperately not to cry. It was then she felt a hand on her shoulder.**

**  
When she looked up, she saw Ragetti. "Hi."**

"**Hello, Miss. Are ye alright?"**

**Sammi shook her head yes. "Why aren't you joining in with the rest of the crew?" she asked.**

**Ragetti shrugged his shoulders then placed his hands on the rail. "Been so busy with the storm the past two days… guess I'm just tired."**

"**The storm must have been awful. Maybe you should go and lie down." Sammi touched his arm and she felt him shiver. "It's not cold out," she mused to herself. "Um… Ragetti… there's something we never got to finish while we were in Tortuga."**

**Ragetti gulped. "What would that be?"**

"**This," she started, as she placed her hands on either side of his face. She pulled him towards her and started the kiss like before… lightly. As the kiss deepened, their arms encircled each other, their mouths opening at exactly the same time… tongues dancing wildly. As they stood there, embracing, the strains of a lonely fiddle met Sammi's ears. She smiled inwardly, as the music floated in the quiet night air, she felt as though she could stay there forever. It was at that moment when the fiddler stopped and was replaced by a muffled argument.**

**Ragetti broke away as they stared in the direction of the helm. He took off towards the commotion with Sammi close at his heels. Sammi noticed Jack, with Gibbs standing close by his side, staring at two people.**

"**This is my ship! I say where we go and when," Jack shouted.**

"**We are wasting valuable time!" a lady shouted back. Sammi noticed it was the same woman she had backed into while in Tortuga.**

"**I have graciously allowed you on my ship…" Jack started.**

"**Ship? You call this a ship? Looks more like a piece of water-logged driftwood!" the woman replied, interrupting.**

"**I told ye it's bad luck to bring a woman on board," Gibbs said to Jack.**

"**Don't you talk about my Captain that way!" a man with long black hair spoke up, pointing his finger at Gibbs.**

"**Draven, that's enough," the lady Captain said.**

"**Yes, Draven, best listen to the lady… er, uh, Captain," Jack replied with a smirk.**

"**I don't have to listen to you… Jack Sparrow," Draven said.**

**Jack closed his eyes. "Captain," he muttered.**

"**Look, Sparrow. I don't see why we are stopping at HER island. You promised to help me," she said.**

"**And I will," Jack said, putting his hands up to touch her then thought better of it as he lowered his arms. "I give ya my word. But we are stopping by Tia's place first, Savvy?"**

**Sammi watched as the woman and Draven stomped off, away from everyone. Then she turned to Ragetti. "Who is Tia?" she asked.**

"**Tia Dalma," he replied. "If ye have a question that can not be answered, ye see her. But ye must have some sorta payment… fer her services."**

**Sammi thought about that for a moment. "So, is Jack going to see her because of me?"**

**  
Ragetti shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose so. No way to tell till we get there."**

"**Look lively, Mates," Jack shouted. "Tia's place is not but a stone's throw away."**

"**Aye, aye, Cap'n," the crew shouted back.**

"**Well, I best get ta work," Ragetti said as he ran his hand through his hair.**

"**Ok," Sammi said, disappointment in her voice, as she wanted to spend more time with him. She watched him walk away and then she turned to the helm. Jack was at the wheel, just staring straight ahead. "What sort of payment could Jack offer for me?" she thought. Shaking her head she let thoughts of Tortuga flood her mind. She decided she would try and talk to him… tell him she wasn't worth it.**

**A/N: hope you liked this. Let me know….**


End file.
